Shower Fun with Bella & Sophie
by James Stryker
Summary: During their sleepover, Bella and Sophie have a little fun with each other in the shower.
**Shower Fun with Bella & Sophie**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a new one-shot story, this time it's for** _ **Bella and the Bulldogs**_ **. So, who will I be writing about? I will be writing about Bella Dawson and Sophie Delarosa, it's a Bophie one-shot femslash story! Now, a lot of you requested me to do a Bella/Sophie story since I've written enough stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, I've decided to write the Bophie story. Bella and Sophie have a little sleepover at Sophie's house. Before they head to bed, they both take a shower together and things get really heated in the shower. This story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain mind-blowing lesbian action between Bella and Sophie. This story is very smutty and if you don't like smut, then go back and read something else if you're not mature enough to read it. Remember, this is a work of fiction. So here it is, my first Bophie one-shot femslash story,** _ **Shower Fun with Bella & Sophie**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was a warm, Saturday night in Texas. Bella Dawson and her best friend Sophie Delarosa were having a sleepover at Sophie's house. The two were sitting in the bedroom eating pizza, watching chick flicks on DVD, reading Bop and Tiger Beat magazines, and also Sports Illustrated. Bella reads Sports Illustrated. Pepper couldn't make to Sophie's for the slumber party because she was out on her date with her boyfriend Sawyer to celebrate their two-month anniversary.

"I'm glad that we're having so much fun together, Sophie." Bella said.

"I know. Too bad Pepper couldn't join us. She loves Sawyer soooo much. He planned to make their anniversary special. That's what Newt told me." Sophie said as she sits her magazine down on the floor.

"Troy and Sawyer told me in the locker room. And also Zach. He told me too." Bella said. Sophie took a sip of her cherry vanilla cola and began to check out what Bella was wearing. The cute blonde wore her pink galaxy sweater, her black unicorn printed pajama bottoms and white floral sock. It was much different from what Sophie was wearing. She wore a white insect tee and pink polka-dotted pajama shorts and no socks. If Pepper was here with them, she would be wearing her purple bicycle pajamas. "So, what's going on between you and Newt?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Newt, Bella." Sophie said.

"Oh, come on. He was crushing hard on you. You two had a pizza date yesterday." Bella said.

"It was a double date between you, me, Newt and Zach. Besides, nothing happened between me and Newt. It's not like he kissed me or something." Sophie said.

"Oh, really?" Bella raised her eyebrow at Sophie.

"Really." Sophie replied. "You know, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella said as Sophie got up from her bed and stepped out of her bedroom, walking down the hallway and entered the bathroom. The beautiful Latina turned on the overhead shower and grabbed the bottle of cranberry and pomegranate-scented body wash from the windowsill and sat the bottle on the edge of the tub. After checking to see if the water was hot enough for her, Sophie begins to take off every single article of clothing off of her body and stepped into the shower.

"Ahh, just right." Sophie sighed as she felt the hot water warming up her nude body. Sophie grabbed her red washcloth and squirts some body wash on it, lathering it up and starts washing her soft, nubile skin. While Sophie was busy taking a shower, Bella enters the bathroom, only to see her naked behind the shower door with soap covering her tanned body. Her long brown hair was drenched, making Sophie look very sexy. The cute blonde bit her lower lip and let out a soft moan, trying to contain herself from seeing this hot sight.

"Wow. Sophie looks so fucking sexy. I just want to jump in the shower with her and surprise her from behind and kiss her." Bella thought to herself. Even though she's dating Zach, Bella thought about having her first lesbian experience with Sophie. But you know what they say, there's a first time for everything. Having the golden opportunity to sneak up behind her and surprise her, Bella starts taking off her clothes and slowly opened the shower door, stepping inside the shower quietly and caught Sophie by surprise by wrapping her arms around her waist and slowly kissed her neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"I'm taking a shower with you. It's better to have someone in the shower with you. Plus, it can save you some water." Bella said.

"You wanted to join me just so you can have some fun with me." Sophie raised her eyebrow at Bella.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not." Bella seductively grins at Sophie as she starts pinning the lusty Latina against the shower wall and pressed her lips against hers. Sophie jumped up on Bella and continues to kiss her, this time the kiss became more passionate and intense while rubbing her hands up and down the blonde girl's body and ran her fingers through her wet locks.

"I want you, Sophie. I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours." Bella said in between kisses.

Bella kept Sophie pinned against the shower wall and starts kissing her neck, licking and sucking on her special spot for a bit that made Sophie's roll back in pleasure. After working on her neck, Bella leaves a trail of kisses down to her medium-sized breasts, taking one in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other. Sophie grinned and moaned at the same time as she felt Bella swirling her wet, pink tongue around her light brown nipple. The blonde starts pinching her nipple with her thumb and forefinger gently and rolling it in between her fingers.

"Mmmm." Sophie moaned softly as Bella felt her nipples becoming hard from her touch. Bella repeated her actions on the other breast for a few minutes, using her teeth to gently bite down on the hardened nub. After working on Sophie's breasts, Belle kneels down on the shower floor while Sophie spreads her legs wide and drapes her leg over her shoulder, giving Bella an excellent view of her drenched, shaved pussy. Bella kissed Sophie's inner thigh to tease her for a bit right before eating her out. Sophie grips the shower head with her right hand so she can hold on while Bella stuck her tongue out and licks around her dripping wet hole, instantly teasing her some more.

"Oh, come on. Just eat me out already, Bella." Sophie whined.

"You'll have to beg first." Bella said.

"What? You want me to beg?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. I want you to beg for me to eat you out." Bella said.

"Bella, please." Sophie whined.

"I can't hear you." Bella said.

"Please, Bella! Please, eat me out!" Sophie whined. Bella stops teasing Sophie and starts lapping away at her pussy. The cute Latina moaned loud, digging her heel into her back to pull Bella in closer and bucks her hips into her face.

"Mmm. God, that feels so good. You're doing a good job, Bella." Sophie moaned.

Bella continued to work her talented tongue on Sophie's sensitive clit while pushing her index and middle fingers inside her wet cunt. Sophie looks down and gazes into Bella's blue eyes as she continued to eat her out. Sophie squirmed with delight as Bella kept torturing her clit with her tongue. Sophie used her free hand to play with her breasts for a bit while Bella continues to pleasure her and starts bucking her hips into the blonde's face.

"You want to cum for me, Sophie?" Bella asked. Sophie could only nod her head and moan loud in response. Bella pumps her fingers in and out of Sophie's pussy harder and faster, feeling her cum surrounding her fingers and her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly.

"BELLA!" Sophie screams out Bella's name as she starts squirting her juices all over her fingers and in her mouth. Bella pulls her fingers out of Sophie's pussy and laps up her juices clean off. Bella looks up and smiles at the panting Latina, who was smiling back at her and pulls her up to kiss her to taste herself all over Bella's lips.

"Mmm, I taste good." Sophie smirked.

"Yeah. Sweet, just like you." Bella said as Sophie gives her a seductive smile.

"Now, it's my turn." Sophie said as she turns the shower head off and steps out of the shower with Bella. Bella lies the red and purple bath towel down on the floor while Sophie steps out of the bathroom and heads to her room to get something from out of her drawer.

"Sophie, what are you doing? Come back in here so you can do me already." Bella said as Sophie enters the bathroom holding a red vibrating rabbit dildo in her hand. "Uh, Sophie. What is that you're holding in your hand?"

"What do you think? It's a dildo, Bella." Sophie said.

"Where did you get that from?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow at Sophie.

"Do you really want to know where I got it from?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"I ordered it from the Adam & Eve catalogue." Sophie said. "I sometimes use it to pleasure myself with it. Now, I want you to lie down on your back with your legs spread wide."

Bella lies down on her back as Sophie positioned herself on top of her, capturing the blonde's lips with hers, slipping her tongue inside her mouth to try to dominate her mouth. Bella moans into the kiss as she felt Sophie swirls her tongue around hers while she gently caressed her breasts with her hand. Bella kissed back and challenge Sophie into a heated battle of domination.

"You know, you're the first girl that I've kissed. And to be honest with you, you're much better than Zach." Bella said.

"Awww, thanks." Sophie blushed as Bella went back to kissing her for a bit. Sophie stops kissing Bella and moves down in between her legs, spreading them wide open and grabbed her left leg, placing heated kisses down her leg until her lips touched her foot. Sophie brought Bella's foot closer to her mouth and starts sucking on her toes and massaged the sole of her foot. Bella giggled for a bit and began to moan as she felt Sophie's tongue swirling around her pretty toes while sucking on them as hard as she can.

"Mmm, I love it when you start worshipping my foot." Bella said as Sophie enjoyed the taste of her foot. Sophie stops sucking on Bella's toes and slid the dildo inside her pussy gently, causing Bella to wince in pain for a bit when she felt the dildo being pushed inside her.

"Oh, my fucking God." Bella groaned.

Sophie slowly thrusts the dildo in and out of Bella's pussy. Bella arched her back, enjoying the feeling of being with an object inside her.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. I want you to fuck me harder and faster. I want you to make me cum hard all over the dildo." Bella moaned. Sophie obliged as she starts fucking Bella's pussy hard and fast with the red dildo. The vibrating rabbit part of the dildo touched Bella's highly sensitive clit, making Bella writhe on the floor and moan loud as Sophie found and hit her G-Spot. Sophie gazes into Bella's eyes and watches her moan cutely while fucking her. She wanted to kiss her right now.

"You're so cute, Bella." Sophie said.

Bella bit her bottom lip as Sophie leans down to kiss her. Bella moans into the kiss and bucks her hips into the dildo while gripping the bath towel tightly till her knuckles turned white. Bella screamed loud, gushing her juices all over the dildo and all over the bath towel while riding out her orgasm. Sophie pulled the dildo out of Bella's pussy and brought it to the blonde's mouth, making her lick the cum off of the dildo while she's recovering from her intense orgasm.

"Wow…that was…..incredible." Bella said catching her breath.

"Better that Zach?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Better than Zach." Bella said as she kisses Sophie.

 **And that was** _ **Shower Fun with Bella & Sophie**_ **. I hope that you enjoyed my first steamy** _ **Bella & the Bulldogs**_ **story. Alright, which story do you want to see. One is a Rucaya threesome story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called** _ **The Cowboy, The Princess and the Blonde Beauty**_ **, about Lucas having a threesome with Riley and Maya and picking to see which one he should be with. The second is another threesome story, this time it's for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **for the characters Skylar Storm, Bree Davenport and Oliver called** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **, it's about Oliver walking in on Skylar and Bree's lesbian sex session and he ends up joining them. The third one is a Skylar Storm/Bree Davenport femslash story for** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **called** _ **Project: Pandora**_ **, it's about Skylar's feelings for Bree after having erotic dreams about her. Skylar and Bree must stop a madman from using a top secret weapon for destruction. And the fourth one is another Cydby story and it's a sequel to** _ **A Time to Love**_ **called** _ **A Time to Love Part 2**_ **, it's a continuation to the first Cydby story where Cyd and Shelby take a shower together. Oh, and there's also a fifth story, another Rilaya story and it's the fourth sequel to** _ **More Than Friends**_ **called** _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **, it's about Maya surprising Riley on her 21** **st** **birthday. Which one of these ideas would you like to read about next?**

 _ **The Cowboy, The Princess and the Blonde Beauty**_ **(Rucaya threesome)**

 _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **(Skylar/Bree/Oliver threesome)**

 _ **Project: Pandora**_ **(Skylar/Bree femslash)**

 _ **A Time to Love Part 2**_ **(Cydby femslash)**

 _ **Riley's Birthday Surprise**_ **(The fourth sequel to the Rilaya story** _ **More Than Friends**_ **)**

 **If you want to see one of those ideas next, feel free message me. Don't forget to leave a review (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
